Anything for Her
by YanksLuver
Summary: Jack and Vaughn discuss the shift in Vaughn and Sydney's relationship, while the couple makes their feelings for each other clearer.


Title: Anything for Her  
  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Spoilers: "Phase One"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and its characters do not belong to me. I do this out of a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Jack and Vaughn discuss the shift in Vaughn and Sydney's relationship, while the couple makes their feelings for each other clearer.  
  
Note: Just a little something that popped into my head and I thought might be interesting to write. This story takes place a little bit after "Phase One". Sydney and Vaughn's relationship is still very new. Also, Sydney has decided to leave the spy world totally behind her. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought.  
  
* * * Anything for Her: Part 1/1 * * *  
  
Vaughn entered the diner and scanned his surroundings. He spotted his dining companion and, after inhaling deeply, walked over to where he sat in a booth.  
  
Jack looked up at him and gestured to the seat across from him. "Have a seat."  
  
Vaughn slid into the booth, his body tense with uneasiness. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity. Vaughn simply stared at his napkin, fork and knife, while Jack concentrated on the coffee that sat in front of him.  
  
Vaughn finally couldn't take it anymore and spoke first. "What did you want to see me about?"  
  
Jack offered him a long look and then spoke bluntly. "I've heard that your relationship with my daughter is no longer purely platonic."  
  
Vaughn's eyes widened a bit at that statement. Truthfully, he didn't know what he expected Jack Bristow to say to him. To say they weren't close was a gross understatement. They had, however, learned to work together and had gained a mutual respect for each other. This, of course, was all done on Sydney's behalf. The last thing he ever expected was to have Jack invite him for coffee to talk.  
  
Vaughn swallowed hard, refusing to meet his eyes. "Well, now that The Alliance has been destroyed, Sydney and I don't have to hide the fact that we know each other anymore."  
  
God, he did not want to have this discussion with Jack Bristow of all people. Truth be told, the man scared him a bit.  
  
Any guy would not want to share how he feels about a man's daughter with her father. Having that man be Jack made the situation that much worse.  
  
He swallowed again and managed to gain a bit of courage...Enough to actually look at the stone-still face that was before him. "You know that I care very much for Sydney, Jack. I don't think that's any secret."  
  
Jack almost smiled. Almost. "If that's a secret, then it's a terribly kept one."  
  
Vaughn nodded and inhaled deeply before going on. "Sydney and I care about each other. We would like to pursue a deeper relationship now that we are permitted to do so."  
  
Jack leaned forward, cupping his hands together in front of him. His eyes were hard and seemed as if they could bore holes into Vaughn's forehead. Vaughn had to resist the urge to break eye contact. He suddenly felt as if he were engaged in a staring contest.  
  
"I'll admit that I was not happy when you were assigned as my daughter's handler. I felt you to be too inexperienced. I was right. You were. However, I know that you've gained a lot from working with Sydney. I also know that her successes are partly attributable to how well you two worked together and how much she trusted you." Jack paused, his brow furrowing. "I need to make something perfectly clear to you, Agent Vaughn. My daughter isn't like any other woman you've ever met. Yes, she is smart and brave and beautiful, but she's also very vulnerable. She's been through a lot in her short life. She's lost far too much. And this return to normalcy will be difficult for her." He sighed, "What I am trying to say is that she needs someone who is going to understand all of that...Someone who is not going to take advantage of that vulnerability."  
  
Vaughn's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I would never do anything to hurt Sydney, Jack."  
  
He nodded sharply. "I realize that. I don't believe you would ever intentionally hurt my daughter. However, you may do so unintentionally. Sydney has dealt with the loss of a fiancé, the reappearance of a mother who wasn't what she seemed and countless other things. Right now, she needs someone who's simply going to help her adjust to a normal life. She doesn't need someone who is going to start making demands on her."  
  
Vaughn shook his head. "I have no intention of making any demands on your daughter. I want to help her adjust however I can. I'm prepared to take it as slow as necessary."  
  
Jack smiled bitterly. "Your noble intentions are heartwarming, but they won't last. You, Agent Vaughn, are a man, and, like any man, you will have certain needs. Don't be so sure that you will be able to put my daughter's needs ahead of your own."  
  
Vaughn was beginning to get irritated. He realized that Jack was only concerned about his daughter, but he knew Vaughn well enough to understand that he would always put Sydney first.  
  
He was suddenly feeling a bit more bold. He leaned forward a bit. "I know you look at me and see an inexperienced agent...someone who fell for your daughter because it was exciting and dangerous and forbidden. I know you think that I won't find her nearly as appealing now that the thrill is gone, and she's just a normal girl living a normal life. But you're wrong. You're daughter will never be a normal girl. She wasn't before she ever heard of SD-6. Sydney is amazing with or without the spy games. I've seen what kind of person she is and that's who I'm drawn to. That's not going to change." He paused for a long moment and then added with a lopsided grin, "You know, Jack, you and I are more alike than you think."  
  
Jack, who had remained unaffected by Vaughn's little speech, raised his eyebrows. His reply was delivered with smug disbelief, "Really?"  
  
Vaughn nodded, his eyes locked onto Jack's. "Yeah, we both love your daughter and would do anything for her."  
  
Jack's face relaxed a bit, seemingly realizing for the first time that the man who sat before him was driven by the same emotion that had always driven him.  
  
He bent his head and sighed. He spoke softly, refusing to meet Vaughn's eyes. "I did the best I could with her, you know. It wasn't easy after her mother 'died'. My job made it difficult for me to spend much time with her...and the secrets I discovered about her mother made it hard for me to look at Sydney and not see the woman who had deceived me."  
  
Vaughn simply stared at Jack, shocked by his sudden frankness and display of vulnerability.  
  
"There was a long period of time when I resented Sydney. I resented how much she looked like Laur...Irina. I resented the fact that she was the product of such a huge manipulation, one I was either too stupid or too blind to see. I kept her at arm's length. I always loved her, but I just couldn't let her know it. So when all of this began with her becoming a double agent, I felt a need to protect her. I wanted to make up for all the mistakes I made during her childhood. Everything I ever did, good or bad, was done in order to protect my daughter." He paused and then added, finally meeting Vaughn's eyes, "I suspect you understand a little bit about that."  
  
Vaughn nodded, realizing that everything he had done in the last year and a half was for Sydney. He'd risked his career and life numerous times for her. And he didn't regret any of it.  
  
Jack offered Vaughn a taut smile. "I suppose you're right. Maybe we are more alike than I originally thought."  
  
Vaughn smiled. "I know we've had our differences, Jack, but I'm not going anywhere. I hope that we'll be able to forge some sort of relationship." He paused and laughed nervously, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not naive enough to think that we'll be taking weekend fishing trips together or singing Christmas carols around the fire, but I hope that we can use this as a starting point and move from there."  
  
Jack looked at him for a moment, before replying with a perfectly straight face. "I don't fish or sing."  
  
Vaughn nodded, his lips pursed. "I didn't think so."  
  
"I do, however, engage in a game of Poker on occasion," Jack replied.  
  
Vaughn raised his eyebrows in surprise at the subtle invitation. He bobbed his head, "Poker. I like Poker."  
  
Jack shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Well, maybe we can play sometime."  
  
"I'd like that," Vaughn replied, as he desperately tried to hide his smile.  
  
Jack nodded. "Very well then. I must be going." He placed some money on the table and then stood up. He was just about to turn and leave when he abruptly stopped, leaning down towards Vaughn who was still seated. "And, Agent Vaughn, just so we're clear: If you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, I'll kill you with my bare hands." The words were delivered with a stern expression and in a serious tone. Jack offered Vaughn a toothless smile, before finishing, "Have a nice day."  
  
Vaughn stared at his retreating figure with wide eyes for a long moment. Then he smiled and shook his head.  
  
Jack Bristow may be a strong, brave, fiercely intelligent man who spies for a living. He may act as if smiling is alien to him and scowling second nature. He may think he is different from all the rest.  
  
But when it comes right down to it, he's just like every other father who has ever had a daughter. He loves her, would do anything to protect her and will never think any man is good enough for her.  
  
At that moment, he seemed like every other father who had threatened a daughter's potential suitor with bodily harm. The only difference being that Jack meant it and could do it.  
  
Vaughn smiled to himself. What had he gotten himself into? He planned on spending his life with Sydney and, with that, came Jack Bristow. Would he be forced to try to impress him for the rest of his life?  
  
He was suddenly feeling like Ben Stiller in 'Meet the Parents'. Come to think of it, the woman's father in that was ex-CIA and, if he remembered correctly, his name was Jack.  
  
Eerie coincidence or a foreshadowing of the future?  
  
Vaughn just hoped that he wouldn't go so far as to spray paint a cat.  
  
He was still contemplating life with Jack, when the diner door swung open and his eyes fell on the reason it would all be worthwhile.  
  
Sydney Bristow.  
  
Her eyes met his, an enormous smile spreading across her lips. Vaughn was also grinning like a fool, the mere sight of her taking his breath away.  
  
She approached the booth and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone clearly indicating that he didn't mind her unexpected arrival.  
  
She smiled. "Well, when you told me that my father had invited you for coffee, I found that to be a bit unusual. I thought I'd swing by and help alleviate what I would think might be an uncomfortable situation for you, but I see I'm too late. He's already left."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "Yes, your father has come and gone."  
  
"Can I ask what he wanted to speak with you about?"  
  
Vaughn smiled. "He wanted to make sure that I have pure intentions where you're concerned."  
  
Sydney's brow wrinkled. "Really?"  
  
"He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't rush you into anything. He's concerned that returning to a normal life will be difficult for you and he didn't want me adding to your problems. He wants to make sure I put your needs first."  
  
Sydney shook her head and extended her hands across the table, taking his in hers. She met his eyes and spoke softly, "He doesn't understand that you're all I need right now."  
  
A smile pulled at Vaughn's lips and he moved his thumb in circles over the back of her hand. "He loves you, Sydney. He just wants to protect you. I know a little bit about that. I can't fault him for it."  
  
She smiled flirtatiously at him, "Well, he better get used to having you around, because now that I've got you I'm not letting you go."  
  
Vaughn's eyes sparked with desire and he suddenly had an urge to jump across the table and kiss her senseless. If not for the restaurant full of customers and employees, he probably would have.  
  
He grinned, "Good, because you'd have a hard time getting rid of me." He chuckled and then went on, "Although, I think you're father could probably give you a few pointers."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem surprised. "Did my father threaten you?"  
  
Vaughn nodded, his grin widening. "Apparently, if I ever hurt you, he will kill me with his bare hands."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but laugh. Vaughn joined her and then shook his head good-naturedly. "I'm so glad you find threats to my well-being to be so amusing."  
  
They both continued to laugh until Vaughn spoke again. "Anyway, I made it clear to Jack that I wasn't going anywhere and that I hoped we could establish a more personal relationship. He actually said we could play Poker sometime."  
  
Sydney's brow furrowed. "He said he'd play Poker with you?"  
  
Vaughn nodded. "Yeah, I jokingly said that I knew we wouldn't be going fishing anytime soon or singing around a fire and he, not surprisingly, said he doesn't fish or sing. Then he said he plays Poker and kind of invited me to play sometime."  
  
Vaughn watched as Sydney's eyes brightened and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I've seen my father play Poker. He's absolutely ruthless. It's not a fun game to him. It's a carefully calculated war. He watches his opponents for physical tip-offs and computes mathematical probabilities on the hands they could have. He always wins. He embarrasses the other players."  
  
Vaughn smirked. "So, it wasn't so much a friendly gesture, as it was an 'I'll make you feel like a small man, while exerting my power over you' kind of thing?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "Well, yeah, but I'll tell you this much: my father only invites people he genuinely likes to participate in his games."  
  
"So I should feel honored."  
  
Sydney nodded, "I would. It means he likes you. And Jack Bristow doesn't like many people."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
A sly smile appeared on her lips and her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Plus, I know a bunch of his tricks. I could prepare you. He'll still embarrass you, but not quite as much."  
  
Vaughn laughed, "Thanks."  
  
They both fell silent for a moment, still enjoying the new feeling of being able to sit in public, have a conversation and hold hands, without fear of discovery.  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney, his expression suddenly serious. "There's something I need to say...and...well, I'm just going to say it." He took a deep breath before going on, "I know that the conditions under which this...thing...between us began were extreme, Sydney. I know that you've been through a great deal and I know that you're going to need time to adjust." He swallowed hard, "I just want you to know that if you get settled into your new, normal life and find that I'm not what you want anymore...That your feelings for me developed because of the situation and they weren't what you thought they were, then that's all right with me. I'll understand. I want you to let me know. I wouldn't want you to feel that you owe me something or feel like you have to pretend because of everything that's happened between us. All I want you to be is happy, Syd."  
  
Vaughn looked down at the table, not truly realizing he had these doubts until they'd spilled out of his mouth. Maybe Jack had stirred something within him.  
  
Sydney squeezed his hand, her voice soft yet firm, "Look at me." Vaughn hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet hers. She continued, "What we have is real, Vaughn. It is not a product of our situation, but rather a result in spite of it. Yes, we were brought together because of our jobs. And, yes, working so closely together has helped us get to know each other. But what I feel for you goes beyond that. If it weren't real, if it were just a product of our circumstances, then those feelings would have gone away a long time ago. They wouldn't have been able to withstand all of the tough times we endured. And what would have been the point of fighting for them? It was so hard, so why make the effort unless they were real? I would have these feelings if we had met in the grocery store and we were just two normal people with normal jobs. This *thing*, as you refer to it, between us...is love. I fell in love with you, the person, not you as defined by the circumstances of the job. Our situation just enhanced those feelings."  
  
Vaughn inhaled deeply, as Sydney said the 'L' word for the first time. He'd avoided saying it, afraid that it might scare her off...Fearful that it might not be love for her or that she wasn't yet ready to admit that it was. But he'd been wrong.  
  
He smiled shyly. "I guess I'm afraid that after all this time, after waiting for so long, that it might all just disappear."  
  
She squeezed his hand in hers and smiled. "You worry too much. It's one of the things I love about you." She paused and then added with a grin, "You know, I think the real concern here is if you'll get tired of me now that I'm not going to be parading around in an endless assortment of sexy outfits."  
  
Vaughn lifted one eyebrow and offered her a crooked grin. "You're kidding, right? You could wear a potato sack for the rest of your life and I'd still think you're the most beautiful woman to ever walk the planet."  
  
Sydney smiled and then leaned over the table to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know, for a CIA agent, you're a terrible liar."  
  
His raised his eyebrows. "What? I meant it. I think you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing."  
  
She sat back down and smirked. "So, you'd rather see me in a potato sack, rather than one of those red or black numbers I wore on that plane?"  
  
He blushed and stuttered, "I...Well...Okay, the red and black lingerie were appealing, but..."  
  
She smiled, enjoying his anxiety, but choosing to let him off the hook, "It's okay, Vaughn. I'm just kidding. I was-..."  
  
He shook his head and interrupted, his expression now serious. "The truth is, I've never seen you look more beautiful than when you're dressed in jeans and a sweater, with normal makeup and regular hair. That's when your Sydney Bristow: beautiful, smart, strong, brave, kind. That's when you're the woman I fell in love with. All those times when you had to wear sexy outfits, change your hair, pile on the makeup, you were hiding. That wasn't really you. You're never more beautiful to me than when you're just being yourself."  
  
She stared at him for a long moment, getting lost in his piercing green eyes and consumed by his words.  
  
She finally smiled. "So no more bozo hair?"  
  
He grinned and shrugged, "Well, I have to admit the bozo hair holds a certain amount of sentimental appeal. I'll always remember that hair and think of the day you walked into my life and changed it forever."  
  
Sydney's smile widened and then Vaughn nodded his head in the direction of the door, sighing, "I think we better get going. We still have a few loose ends to tie up before you can officially be considered a free woman."  
  
He stood up and she followed, slipping her hand in his.  
  
As her hand slipped into his, fitting perfectly, Vaughn knew that there wasn't anything in this world that he wouldn't do for her.  
  
He'd try his best to form a meaningful relationship with Jack because he knew how much it would mean to her. He hoped that he wouldn't have to go as far as spray painting a cat, but he knew he would if he had to.  
  
***********************************THE END******************************** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! : ) ~Steph 


End file.
